Melina Cortez: Mighty Duck!
by MagicMelody16
Summary: Melina Cortez Age: 17 was just your average girl living in the city of Anaheim, CA until one night after a faithful meeting with the Mighty Ducks will change her life forever! No flames please
1. Chapter 1: An Eventful Day

**Hey my readers! I'm back and I just wanna say that I'm terribly sorry for being away for a year but I'm back and better than ever! With this new story and new chapters! So hope you like it**

Melina Cortez: Mighty Duck!

Chapter 1: An Eventful Day

"And Cortez scores! We win again!" shouted one of the players of a local street hockey team of Magnolia High School in Anaheim, CA

Melina Cortez a young lady at the age of 17 took her victory lap around the makeshift mini arena in a basketball court while a man in his 30's watched her proudly

"Melina's really getting good.." said the man as he walked up to the young raven haired teen

Melina smiled seeing him and nodded "Hey Uncle Rob! How was that shot!" she giggled as she skated up

Rob gave her a proud smile "Like a real pro Melina.. I'm really proud of you darling.." he then gave her a side hug

Melina then smirked cockily "Of course I knew they wouldn't stood a chance against me.." she then posed a cocky pose Rob just shook his head.. cockiness was one of Melina's positive points but he knew better for his niece

"Now Melina.. it's great that you won but it's no reason for you to get a big head.." he said in his gentle but strict Marine sergeant voice

"Yes uncle Rob.." she said awkwardly but then shrugged it off as she gave a smile "Well I'll head back home soon.. I'm just gonna head to the coffee house to grab a lemonade with my teammates."

"Alright Lina.. just be careful ok?"

"Of course I will uncle Rob.. see ya at home!" she shouted as she skated off with two of her teammates

Rob just smiled seeing her just take off '_I still can't believe Melina used to be that lonely little girl 7 years ago.._' he thought half smiling but sighed sadly thinking about her past.

Elsewhere Melina and her two of her teammates Mark and Louis stopped at a local café and had three lemonades

"Dang Melina.. that winning shot was off the hook!" Mark said grinning at Melina

"Yeah that was Mighty Ducks of Anaheim material!" Louis somewhat shouted

Melina giggled but bit her lip to keep her cockiness from coming out "Aww it was just a lucky shot.. the goalie didn't even see it coming.."

Mark just shook his head "Are you kidding?! I bet if the Mighty Ducks were there watching.."

"Especially Duke L'Orange.." Louis added knowing about Melina's crush on him and laughed seeing her blush

Melina tried to shake off her blush "W-What about him?"

Mark and Louis then grinned at each other and then at Melina "They would so impressed and maybe Duke would ask you out.." they said teasing her

She quickly blushed more "Guys! Please!"

Mark laughed loudly "Aw come on Lina.. the entire team knows about it and you always carry that small poster of him in your bag.." that comment almost made Melina explode with embarrassment

"Mark! Louis! I'm gonna get you both!" she shouted as she started chasing them

After an hour of chasing and lemonades the sun had set Melina had said goodbye to her exhausted teammates and started to skate off for home '_Another normal day.. but I would give anything to see and meet the Mighty Ducks.. especially Duke L'Orange.._'

She thought with a big smile on her face she was the Mighty Ducks biggest fan! She always loved watching the games on tv but never been to a live game before

Melina was so into her thoughts of the Mighty Ducks she didn't realized where she was going as she ended up in an alley and was suddenly cornered by an all girl and very burly street gang

"Well looky what we got here girls.. we got ourselves a little mouse to squash.." the biggest female smirked at Melina seeing her slunk to the wall

"S-S-Stay away from me.. I'm warning you.." Melina stuttered in fear holding onto her hockey stick as the gang closed in on her

"HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as he swung her stick at them but it was pointless one of them had snatched the stick and broke it over her knee

"There's no one here to save you now.. little mouse.." the leader smirked and was about to throw the first punch but was suddenly pulled back and a voice came from behind the burly females

"Except us.. now why not let ta pretty lady go or you gals have to deal with us.." the voice said in a Brooklyn accent along with a group

The gang leader quickly got back on her feet and turned to face the group "Oh yeah?! Then why don't you say that to our faces you turkeys!"

The group walked up and the the Brooklyn voiced guy pulled out a glowing saber "That's Ducks! Get it right!" he shouted as a fight ensued

Melina slipped down against the brick wall and covered her eyes hearing all the gang members' shouts and cries of pain Melina was tempted to look but she cringed as she did

Finally when the noise stopped she stood up slowly and uncovered her eyes to see that her saviors were victorious

"When will these jokers ever learn.. Ducks Rock!" another voice said as he pumped his fis

Melina managed to shake off her shock as she walked up and smiled "Thank you guys so much for saving me..." as soon as she walked up she finally got a good view of them "No way! The Mighty Ducks?!" she smiled wildly in excitement how lucky was she!

"Oh looks like we got another fan of ours.." one duck she recognize as Nosedive grinned but was nudged hard by Mallory "Shut it Nosedive.."

Another whom she recognized as Wildwing; goalie and team captain came up "You alright?" he asked in slight concern while Duke came up as well

"Yeah those musclehead gals would've done a real number on ya.."

Melina just smiled and blushed red at Duke "Y-Yes I'm fine thank you guys so much.." she said slightly nervous but tried to keep her shyness in check

She wanted to stay and talked to them more but suddenly her phone rang

'Great' Melina thought as she picked up the phone "Hello.. yes Uncle Rob I'm fine.. ok ok I'm coming home.." she then hanged up and sighs "Well I better get back home before my uncle calls his entire marine brigade for a search party.." she then picked up her backpack and turned to the Ducks "Thanks again guys.."

They gave her a nod as they saw her skated off down the street while Nosedive gave a slight grin "You know.. compared to those burly chicks that girl's really cute.." he pondered while Mallory smacked the back of his head "Yeah keep dreaming Dive.."

"OW! Hey!" he rubbed his head

Wildwing just shook his head "Alright let's just head back to the Pond.." he commanded gently as he walked back to the Migrator but Grin had a slight feeling that they'll be seeing her again.. but didn't know when..

**Looks like that they'll meet again soon but for now TTFL! Ta Ta For Now! Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: A Life Changing Night

**Ok so this is the second chapter.. hope you like it ^^**

Chapter 2: A Life Changing Night

"Oh Melina darling.. what held you up?" said Melina's aunt Sophia in her worried tone as Rob stood next to his wife

Melina didn't want either her uncle or her aunt to worry about her close encounter with a girl gang

"Oh nothing aunty Soph.. I just lost track of time.." she lied giving them a nervous smile she really didn't want them freaking out about how she was almost beat up but was saved but her aunt seemed to have bought the lie

"Alrighty then darling.. Uh dinner will ready soon.."

"Thanks aunt Soph.." with that she walked to her room to lay down on her bed still thinking about the narrowing encounter with the local street gang and the Ducks saving her life

"Did it.. really happened.." she pondered as she flipped on the tv to the hockey sports channel which of course were talking about the Mighty Ducks  
"Maybe it did.." she sighed watching tv for a good amount of time until her computer beeped showing an alert and permission to video-chat from "MoonSong24"

Melina flashed her brightest smile as she ran to her laptop and clicked yes as now a female face in her early 20's appeared on the computer screen "Hey baby sis! How are you today?"

"Hi Diana! Just normal victories from the Street Lightning Harks!" Melina smiled she was just happy to be talking to her older sister she hadn't seen her for about a year since she left home to purser her dreams of being a singer

"But enough about me.. how's your tour with the talent scouts? You coming home soon?" Melina kept on asking

Diana giggled she loved her baby sister's hyperness

"It's going great sis, but sorry I have to spend another few months with them because of auditions.."

The younger sister looked disappointed "Aw man.."

The elder just smiled "But hey remember I'm holding the winning streak in auditions so soon I might be on stage and home really soon." that cheered Melina up

"Alright big sis!"

They talked and chatted for about 20 minutes until they heard their aunt "Melina! Dinner's ready!"

Melina sighed "Well gotta go Di.. hope to talk to you later.."

Diana smiled softly "Alright baby sis.. say hi for Uncle Robby and Aunty Soph for me!"

Melina nodded as she ended the chat then she ran downstairs and quickly sat down at the table

"Goodness you're coming faster to dinner lately.." Sophia laughed while Rob gave a slight grin "That's the work of a star hockey player.." he chuckled softly as Sophia then placed her plate of food in front of her before speaking "Melina we have a surprise for you sweetie.."

Melina looked up from her gorging looking a bit surprised "Reahly Whany Sowp?" she said her mouth full

"Chew and swallow dear.." her aunt scolded gently

"Wahrry.." she then swallowed then smiled "What was it?"

"Well sweetie.. since you've been doing so well.." Sophia smiled at Rob

Rob nodded "I pulled some strings and bought us tickets for tomorrow night's Mighty Ducks game!"

Melina did a spit take and stood up quickly "REALLY?!" she shouted as she nearly tackled her uncle down "Uncle Rob! You're the best uncle in the whole universe!"

Rob hugged her smiling "Ok ok Melina it was nothing darling.." he laughed softly

Melina then turned to her aunt "Are you coming too Aunty?"

Sophia shook her head gently "No sweetie sorry I have an appointment to do with Mrs. Lorena's cat.. but I want you and Rob to have a good time ok darling?"

Melina smiled brightly "Will do Aunty Soph.." she then returned to her gorging...

The next night as the Anaheim Pond Arena filled with fans of both Mighty Ducks and the opposing team

"Come on! The game's gonna start!" Melina shouted to her uncle who was getting left behind "Alright Melina wait up!"

They quickly made it to their seats and she waited impatiently for the start of the game and the starting face-off

Melina leaned in and watched the game carefully "Ok Nosedive wins the starting puck as he maneuvers his way to the opposing team's goal.."

Rob grinned slightly at his niece _Like father, like daughter.._

Melina kept making her silent play by play and jumped up every time cheering seeing the goal scores "Duke Scores!" she squealed

During all the hockey fun some familiar but definitely not a friendly faces were sneaking into the pond..

After a while The announcer shouted through the P.A. system "And it's good! It's another victory for your Mighty Ducks Of Anaheim!"

Melina jumped up squealing "YES!"

Rob just smiled at his niece as they were walking into the main lobby "That was a great game Lina bee.."

Melina grinned at her uncle "Are you kidding?! It was the best game ever! You should've seen how Nosedive handled the puck and Duke! Great and classy moves as always!" She giggled then she stopped hearing a commotion coming from the front entrance

Siege of the Saurians had bursted through along with the dark Saurian wizard Wreath and changeling Chameleon

"Oh let's get ready to rumble!" Chameleon shouted doing one of his corny impressions

During the chaos the Mighty Ducks had heard the commotion

"Aw man! It's those dino-heads again!" Nosedive complained

Mallory shook her head "But why now.."

"Must be getting bolder or pretty desperate to attack us here.." Duke added

"Well in any condition we better stop them before they hurt someone!" Wildwing said as he and the team changed into their battle gear and ran into the main area

They were glad to see that most of the civilians had managed to run off except for Melina and Rob as they had taken cover behind the counter

Duke along with the other Ducks were the most surprised seeing Melina there "Hey isn't that gal from last night?"

"Whoa dudes! This is some serious déjà-vu moment! The cutie we saved is here? Major coincidence here kiddies!" Nosedive shouted

Wildwing just shook his head in disbelief "Well we can't let Dragaunus' thugs get near them!" he then charged up to the Saurians

Meanwhile behind the counter Melina poked her head to see the fight

"It's those creeps from the news!" Melina screamed a bit seeing the Saurians

Chameleon escaping from the fight had spotted them and smirked as he jumped onto the counter "Now that's what I call a captive audience!"

Rob stood in front of his niece hitting the smaller lizard back "Keep away from her!"

"Oh a wise guy eh?" Chameleon smirked getting up as he shape shifted into a larger and buffer creature "Now let's have some fun.." he said as he grabbed Rob and tossed him against the wall and knocked him out cold

"Uncle Rob!" Melina shouted as she ran to her uncle's side shaking him.. but to no avail

"Oh no.. what am I gonna do.." she then eyed the Saurian as they were pummeling the Ducks

"Ok that's it! No one messes with my family or my favorite team and gets away with it!" she then tore open her backpack and scrapped on her inline skates and grabbed a nearby long pipe that had fallen in the chaos and held it like a hockey stick

Siege was about to lay another punch when he was suddenly hit back "What the.." he then rubbed his head seeing Melina was the one who hit him

Wraith then eyed the teenaged girl "You little girl.. run along now or there will be trouble for you.." he then created a fireball in his hand

Melina growled softly holding onto the pipe and mustered up all her courage "Oh no you lizard heads! I'm not doing that!" she shouted as she started to swing the pipe and ducked and dodged the fireball attacks

During this Siege managed to grab a large laser gun

The laser had a red light that scanned the Ducks and the weapon powered up

Siege smirked darkly as he pointed it at Duke "Goodbye Ducks!" he then hit the trigger as a red laser came shooting out

Melina gasped loudly as she tossed down the pipe "DUKE! Look out!" she shouted as she skated fast to Duke and pushed him out of the laser's path and took the hit herself! Right in her right upper forearm!

Screaming from the pain she passed out and hit the ground

Duke shocked and moved by her action he pulled out his blaster and managed to get a clear shot at the laser ray and destroyed it "That was for ta little lady.."

Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon seeing that without the weapon they were no match now they teleported away

Wildwing got to his feet and ran up to the unconscious Melina's side along with Duke and Nosedive "We better get her to the infirmary.."

Duke nodded as he picked her up and carried her bridal style "I'll get her there.. Tanya better come with us.."

Tanya nodded as she followed closely behind into the underground HQ

As soon as they made it Duke placed Melina down gently on the bed and sat down while Tanya tended to the young woman "Man this gal is like a magnet for trouble.." Duke remarked remembering their first meeting

Grin just nodded "Perhaps it is fated that we met her again.."

Just then Wildwing, Dive, and Mallory walked in along with Rob "Again?" the Marine sergeant asked looking worried

Tanya stood up after wrapping up Melina's arm and placing a wet towel on her forehead "Well yeah we met her last night.. "

Duke nodded "Yeah she was about to pummeled to a pulp if we didn't came to ta girl's rescue.."

Rob just looked at Melina and sighed "She didn't tell me.. but that's Melina alright.. whenever something life-threatening happened to her she doesn't tell anybody... she doesn't want anyone to worry about her.. she had enough grief in her life.." The marine sergeant explained

Wildwing looked at Melina very worried

"What kind of grief?" he asked with a worried tone

Rob just sighed sadly "It's best if you let Melina explain for herself.."

The Mighty Ducks looked both confused and worried but Wildwing understood this "Alright.." he then looked at Melina as Tanya spoke up "Well the Medicom says that there's no broken bones, concussion, or any other major injuries.. but the laser blast will leave a permanent burn mark on her right forearm.. but it won't bother her.." Tanya said with a smile as she saw Melina slowly woke up

"Melina?" Rob said as he sat down next to her "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm ok uncle Rob..." she smiled weakly as she slowly sat up and blushed seeing Duke

Duke smiled as he kneel down to her eye level "Hey little lady.. just rest up alright? You been through enough.." he gently said to her using his charming skills

Melina nodded gently blushing more resulting in a bright pink "Alright.." that was a bit surprising to her uncle Melina was always restless even during her sick days

_This duck is good at this.._ he thought as he saw his niece fell fast asleep and Duke turned to him "I bet she'll be much betta in ta morning.."

"Thanks Duke.." Rob nodded seeing them leave on their patrol as he then looked at the resting Melina and sighs

'_I have a feeling that things will never be the same again..._

**Welp! Another chapter done and my longest yet! XD hope you like it! TTFL! Ta Ta For Now! Please R&R! ^^**


End file.
